Sensation de dépendance
by Kilkla
Summary: "Tu n'as jamais connu cette sensation de dépendance ? Si fort et puissante que tu as beau lutter contre, peu importe l'endroit, le moment, elle te dévore, te détruit." C'est une sensation de dépendance qui brûle, qui se repend en toi tel un poison. C'est ça que je ressens pour toi.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour ! Bon, vu que j'ai ce OS qui traîne sur mon ordi depuis un bon moment je me suis dit que ce serait peut être temps de le poster avant de publier le chapitre un de mon ShikaKiba ^^_

 _Bon le couple change pas tellement c'est mon habituel ShinoKiba xD Bref, c'est mon pairing fétiche dommage ils ne finissent pas ensemble x)_

 _Je ne possède pas Naruto, encore heureux sinon ça aurait sans doute continué en yaoi à partir de la première rencontre Naruto-Gaara et Shino-Kiba... Breeeef place à la suite !_

 ** _/!\ Suite à une demande d'une amie qui est ma béta, le OS possède deux fins : une sad end et une happy end. Ici vous avez la véritable fin, selon moi, qui est une deathfic. La fin alternative, ou happy end, sera en posté à part en chapitre deux._**

 _Enjoy \o/_

* * *

 _OS Shino x Kiba ~_

 _Sensation de dépendance_

Tu n'as jamais connu cette sensation de dépendance ? Si fort et puissante que tu as beau lutter contre, peu importe l'endroit, le moment, elle te dévore, te détruit. C'est un sentiment de dépendance désirable et haïssable qui te conduit à ta propre fin, ton propre _game over._ Parce que, merde quoi ! c'est plus fort que toi, tellement plus fort... ça te dépasse, te consume, te domine... Et quand tu as l'impression que c'est finit, que tu va te sentir mieux, c'est juste du foutage de gueule, et ça recommence ! C'est reparti pour un tour ! C'est juste un cercle vicieux dont tu ne veux pas t'échapper, parce que, désormais, tu es dépendant. Ses gestes saccadés, son désir puissant, violent, terrifiant et douloureux, tu en es complètement dépendant. Tu te drogue à ton abandon, tu trouve un plaisir presque malsain dans ses geste, la façon qu'il a de te faire sien et toutes les sensations qui te parcourent. Et quand ton inconscient te crie qu'il faudrait que tu arrête parce que ça te tue, ton corps, lui, te hurle qu'il est entièrement contre l'idée même de tout arrêter. Parce qu'il désire ses gestes brusques et effrénés, cette allée sans retour au-delà du septième ciel. Tu en veux plus, toujours plus.

Ce n'est plus son corps qui se fond dans le tien, plus cette relation dont tu es le prisonnier que tu veux. Non, toi, ce que tu désire le plus au monde, plus que cette sensation de lui appartenir entièrement physiquement, totalement, c'est quelque chose que tu n'as pas, quelque chose que tu n'es même pas sur d'avoir et de posséder, même un jour, dans longtemps...

Tu veux son amour, merde !

Mais tu ne l'as pas. Et, alors, tu réalise que cette dépendance que tu croyais bêtement ressentir, c'est juste un sentiment plus puissant, viscéral, ancré au plus profond de toi, de ton être. Un sentiment qui te donnerait presque envie de le vomir, de le recracher ou même de l'anéantir. Tu n'en veux pas, mais tu n'as pas le choix, tu le ressent déjà. C'est tout. C'est ainsi et pas autrement. Alors tu prie pour que ce doit faux, que tu te trompe sur toute la ligne, que tu te goure complètement. Mais au fond, tout au fond de toi, tu le sais. Mais tu préfère l'ignorer et, à la place de ton cœur, c'est ton corps que tu lui donne, que tu lui offre. Alors même qu'il possède déjà les deux, fatalement.

Tu l'aime mais préfère l'oublier.

Fierté mal placé ? Non. Tu lui abandonne déjà ton corps, tu le laisse déjà te posséder en pleine connaissance de cause. Non, ce serait plutôt autre chose. La peur de le perdre, qu'il t'abandonne et te délaisse. Tu ne peux plus vivre sans lui, maintenant.

Peu importe s'il t'utilise comme un objet, un jouet dans lequel il se perd, vide sa rage, sa rancœur, tout ; tant qu'il est là avec toi, et non un autre. Peu importe tant que tu sais qu'il te voie et que tu existe pour lui. Tu souffre et tu en crève. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Il te prouve que tu existe, que tu es en vie, à ses yeux, aux yeux du monde. Tu lui appartiens, à lui, à lui seul et il te le fait comprendre. Tu te laisse faire, feint d'être heureux de ton sort, même si ça te bouffe. Alors qu'en réalité... En réalité, tu meurs, tu t'effrite sous ses doigts, à chacun de ses touchers, de ses baisers, de ses mouvements, chacune de ses caresses sur ton corps. Tu lui fais alors croire qu'il est important, indispensable pour toi, mais sa présence te dérange. Il te détruit, te brûle les ailes et ne s'en rend absolument pas compte.

Tu n'arrive plus à vivre, tu ne souris plus, ne ris plus et tu te rends alors compte, à un moment donné, que tu as cette foutu impression, cette sensation qui te colle à la peau comme du poison.

Tu l'aime et tu n'as plus cette sensation de drogue du départ, d'avant. Tu te dégoûte si tant est que tu arrive encore à ressentir des sentiments. Tu n'es plus qu'un pantin, une marionnette, entre ses mains expertes, habiles.

Tu as l'impression d'être devenu une pute. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Tu n'es plus l'ami, le meilleur ami, l'amant du départ, tu es devenu autre chose, juste une poupée bonne à se faire baiser. Au fond, tu n'es plus rien, tu es vide. Alors tu te laisse aller, te laisse dominer par tes émotions, par ta répugnance, tes sentiments, ton amour et tu ferme les yeux un instant alors que la scène se déroule au ralenti. Tu ferme les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir et attrape un kunai dans ta poche arrière et l'approche de tes veines.

C'est finit. Tu le sais.

Le sang se repend sur le sol, s'éparpille, se perd, comme tes sentiments à son égard. Tu n'en pouvais plus de l'aimer. C'était trop douloureux, une plaie béante, à vif. Sans espoir de guérison. Tu te laissais aller entre ses bras, essayant vainement de te persuader d'un espoir impossible. Tu l'aime et ça t'a tué. Tu en crève depuis de début, alors, fatalement, la fin arrive. Et, quelque part, tu ne veux rien changer, parce que ton calvaire avait déjà trop duré. Tu n'en pouvais plus. Intérieurement, tu étais déjà une coquille vide, plus rien. Tu étais mort depuis longtemps.

C'est ce qui m'est arrivé, Shino. Je t'ai trop aimé, d'un amour trop passionnel, sans aucun espoir de retour possible. C'était un voyage à destination unique qui ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Et j'ai changé. Je suis devenu un Kiba différent du votre, de celui que vous avez connu, du tien : détruit. Je suis devenu détruit au fur et à mesure. Je me suis détruit en t'aimant, tu m'as détruit en m'utilisant.

Mais je suis mort en étant les deux.

FIN

* * *

 _J'espère que cela vous aura plus et n'hésitez pas à reviewer et me dire ce que vous en avez pensez, bien pas bien, je suis ouvert à tous commentaires ! Ou bien aller voir la fin alternative ! Kiss, Kilkla ~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon ! Voici votre fin Happy End pour ceux qui ont détesté la première x) Et donc pour les moins dépressifs ou simplement ceux qui n'aime pas les deathfic ^^_

 _Allez, Enjoy ! ~_

* * *

 ** _Fin alternative : Happy end_**

Tu as l'impression d'être devenu une pute. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Tu n'es plus l'ami, le meilleur ami, l'amant du départ, tu es devenu autre chose, juste une poupée bonne à se faire baiser. Au fond, tu n'es plus rien, tu es vide. Alors tu t'en fous de ce bla-bla sur la lâcheté et tout ce qui va avec. Tu choisi d'être lâche mais en paix alors que tu attrape un kunai de ta poche et l'approche dangereusement de tes veines. Mais tu n'as pas même le temps de commencer le travail qu'il roule sur le sol, et toi, bêtement, tu porte ta main à ta joue brûlante. En relevant les yeux tu croise son regard colérique, incompréhensif et triste.

Depuis le début, tu es une bombe à retardement, prête à exploser à tout instant. Alors tu explose, car tu n'es pas aussi vide que tu le crois et car tu n'en peux plus.

Tu pleure, tu crie, tu hurle, vomit ton amour qui te détruit, t'affaiblit.

Tu ne sais plus si tu es mort ou si tu es encore en vie mais tu t'en fous. Tu ne sais plus si tu es toi ou quelqu'un d'autre parce que, dans ce dédale de sentiments, tu t'es perdu. Et lui, face à cette explosion, il te prend dans ses bras en caressant tes cheveux. Au fond, tu pensais qu'il était venu pour coucher avec toi, t'utiliser. Mais c'est faux, parce qu'il reste. Il t'écoute cracher ta haine, contre lui, contre le monde entier et ton amour. Te console et te réconforte, durant ce qui te semble être des heures, une éternité entière.

Et, finalement, il ne te dit pas qu'il t'aime mais qu'il tient à toi et refuse de te perdre.

Alors tu sourit parce qu'il te tend une perche, te permet d'essayer de se reconstruire à ses côtés. Tu te blottis contre lui et, pour la première fois depuis des lustres, tu as l'impression de te souvenir de ce que cela fait d'être en vie.

Je ne sais plus si je dois t'insulter ou te remercier, Shino. Tu m'as fait connaître la douleur et le désespoir à l'état brut et ça m'a fait grandir. J'en suis devenu un Kiba différent de celui d'avant, qui se bat désormais pour pouvoir continuer à vivre à tes côtés. Ce jour-là, j'étais prêt à mettre un terme à tout. Mais la peur dans tes yeux dorés, la peur de me perdre, en même temps que ton geste, elle m'a sauvé. Alors oublie ce récit, brûle le, c'est du passé. Et moi, je l'ai accepté, même s'il me fait encore mal, parfois.

Oublie-le, parce que, dorénavant, moi je veux créer de nouveau chapitre à ce livre qui vient de débuter.

FIN

* * *

 _Alors ? Reviews ? Sinon laquelle des deux fins avez vous préféré ? Alternative ? Originale ?_

 _Kiss, Kilkla ~_


End file.
